Trying to Get Through
by PurpleGreenJellyBean
Summary: Hermione is all alone. What happened to her happy life? With Harry, and Ron? Hermione struggles thorugh choices and puzzles as she tries to get through to her happy life.


Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by us, so oh well.

"Hermione!" Hermione heard as she exited potions. It was the combined voices of the two guys in her life (not including her dad). She whirled around to see Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her best friends.

"Hey guys! How'd you get here so fast?" Hermione asked.

"We apparated," Ron answered.

"You can't apparate or disapparate on Hogwarts grounds! How many times do I-," Hermione started.

Ron gave a look saying "I know. I was just joking". He smiled and then turned to walk away, knowing that Hermione and Harry were going to kiss, seeing that they were going out for the past couple of weeks.

He walked away thinking, _If only I had asked her before Harry. I'm happy for them anyhow. No I'm not. Yes, I am. I don't know!_

Suddenly, Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice rang through the corridors. "Because of some situations, all classes for the rest of this week are canceled and you are to remain in your houses until Sunday. Food from the kitchens will appear on some of the house tables, in case you were wondering. If you wish to see other people from other houses, you will have to fill out a few papers and can meet in the dining hall. Proceed to your dorms right now."

If you looked down the corridor, you could see some faces light up, others look scared, and others looked depressed like Hermione. Everyone walked quietly to their dorms and then when the halls were empty, the portrait holes were closed and sealed, and the volume shot up. Everyone was talking and it was getting pretty loud.

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron and whispered "Follow me." She led them to the girls' staircase and then whispered a spell. She then pulled Harry and Ron towards the wall and they went right through it.

They now stood in a medium sized room that was bright red in color, with a bright red couch, and a coffee table. It also had bookshelves full of volumes and spell books.

"What happened?!" Ron asked, very surprised at this.

"One of my professors saw that I was a very hardworking student and told me this spell so that I could go to a quiet place to study," Hermione explained, secretly bragging.

"Looks like someone won't need the library, anymore," Harry joked.

"How long have you had this room?" Ron asked.

"Um, I just received it at the beginning of the year," she answered.

Food suddenly appeared from the kitchens and onto the coffee table and as Ron realized what it was, his face lit up. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!" said Ron excitedly. He jumped over the couch and landed near the coffee table.

He started stuffing his face, and Harry and Hermione came over to eat, too. While stuffing his face, Ron caught Hermione staring. "Wha?" he asked with his mouth full.

Hermione blushed, and said, "Oh nothing."

Just then, Ron saw something I her eyes that he had never seen before. _I wonder what that was. It was probably just a trick of light. _ He told himself.

The three ate, laughed and discussed what was happening. All were unsure of what was happening, but each had a vague idea.

"It's got to be Voldemort," Harry said.

"What brings you to that conclusion?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"We know it's Voldemort, but what do you think he's up to?" Hermione asked.

"It could be anything, but it's most likely the murder of -" Harry started.

"Oh, Harry don't think that! You can't be absolutely sure that Voldemort is after you! And, and..." Hermione trailed off.

Harry looked at both of his friends. Hermione looked on the verge of tears, and Ron looked ghastly pale. It had not been the first time that Harry was in danger, but it seemed that this was the most important time.

Harry went over to Hermione, who was sitting across from him, and brought her in a comforting embrace. "It's okay Hermione, everything is going to be all right. If I have survived Voldemort all these times, I am positive that I can do it again."

"But you don't know for sure!" Hermione sobbed.

Harry kissed her forehead, and comforted her more. "Don't worry, Hermione. Everything is going to be all right."

Ron looked disgusted, but he was happy for them, his two best friends were dating and they were happy, while he was all alone. _Yeah, sure, I'm happy,_ he thought.

He was just about to leave when Hermione stopped him. "No, wait! Don't go Ron! I just, I'm just afraid of Harry dying, I-I didn't want you to go!"

This stopped him. _Why would Hermione want for me to stay when she's in the arms of her loving boyfriend? Probably she's just being polite. Yeah, that's her._ He tried to comfort from the darkness of his thoughts.

"No, it's okay. I'll just leave you two alone, now," Ron answered as he kept on walking. He wanted to make a joke to comfort Hermione and to make her laugh. He loved doing that. He loved it when her soft voice and comforting laugh rang through his ears. But, he kept walking.

He turned around for a moment just to look at her say "goodbye." From knowing Hermione all these years, and from looking at Hermione, Ron noticed disappointment in her eyes and voice. "Okay," she said shakily, "I guess we'll just see you later, then." Ron left through the barrier that he came from, and into the Gryffindor common room.

**A/N: Okay, it's over... but that's just the first chapter!!! Now move those fingers and review!!!!**

The PurpleGreenJellyBean


End file.
